


the unseen dangers of school costumes and zippers that get stuck

by sc6997019



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, costumes that get stuck man, somewhat ooc?, what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc6997019/pseuds/sc6997019
Summary: Sometimes, school costumes can be great. Other times, not so much. Jori omo with a good helping of hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	the unseen dangers of school costumes and zippers that get stuck

_Jade: Can you come to the bathroom next to the vending machine?_

Tori had gotten the text from Jade just under a minute ago. She’d typed a quick _Sure, on my way_ before excusing herself and darting out of the crowded black box theater.

They had just finished a big musical, featuring Jade as one of the leads. A small smile made its way onto Tori’s face thinking about how happy Jade had been to finally have gotten a lead role. And her performance had been excellent- she hadn’t forgotten a single line or missed a single note. Tori had meant to congratulate her when the show was over, but the taller girl had left as soon as the curtains closed, briskly making her way off the stage and slipping into the sea of people. Evidently, she had gone to the ladies’ room just around the corner. Tori couldn’t think of an obvious reason why Jade would want her to meet her in the bathroom, but her sort-of-girlfriend was the most unpredictable person Tori had ever known, full of surprises.

A ping and a buzz from the phone in her hand notified her of a new text message. She slowed, only to avoid bumping into anything while not looking where she was going, and opened up the message to read it.

_Jade: Hurry_

Tori knit her brows together in worry, and immediately shoved her phone back in her pocket and broke into a run. If she’d been mildly confused before, she was alarmed now. Was something wrong? Or was Jade just being impatient as per usual?

She spotted the plain, nondescript door of the bathroom and picked up her pace further, skidding to a stop and pushing open the door. She stepped inside, then had to pause as she took in the sight that met her.

Jade stood in front of her, still wearing her costume. Her cheeks and ears were flushed.

“Jade? Are you okay?” Tori asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. I just- I can’t get this costume off. The zipper’s stuck.” She sounded embarrassed. Tori wasn’t surprised- she knew Jade hated to ask for help. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, is that it?” Jade nodded jerkily, still looking oddly bothered. “I thought you were hurt or something,” Tori said, walking toward Jade and letting the door swing shut behind her. “Here, turn around.” Jade complied, sweeping her long brown curls over one shoulder. She had been instructed to take out the colorful extensions she normally wore. According to Sikowitz, the bright streaks “just didn’t feel fitting” for the character she was playing. After a good deal of resistance, she had grudgingly obeyed.

The tight-fitting shirt had a zipper that ran down to Jade’s lower back. Tori took hold of the zipper and tugged downward. Nothing happened. She pulled harder, but the zipper didn’t move. She stepped closer, examining the fabric around the zipper. “Oh- it’s because the fabric is caught in the zipper,” she exclaimed upon further inspection.

Jade groaned. “This thing is in awful shape. It’s been way too long since this school has replaced any of its costumes,” she muttered. Tori murmured her agreement, somewhat distracted. The fabric caught in the zipper was bunched up and already fraying, so she had to take care not to severely damage it. She slid her finger under the edge of the sleeveless top in an attempt to remove the snagged bit of fabric with force. Jade tensed, shoulders hunching.

“Sorry,” she apologized, pulling her hands away. “Wow, that thing is really stuck in there.” She stood back to assess the situation. “Can you...would it be possible to just slip out? Like, pull it up over your head?”

Jade turned around, shaking her head grimly. “No. It’s one piece. The top is attached to the bottom.” Tori bit her lip in contemplation, hands reflexively coming to rest on her hips. She looked Jade up and down as if that would help her to figure out a way to get the costume off without ruining it.

It was then that she noticed how uncomfortable Jade looked. She kept running her fingers through her hair, subtly wringing her hands, shifting her weight from one foot to another. It was almost like she was...anxious?

She shook off the thought, telling herself she was imagining things. “Well, I guess I’ll just try and mess with it until it comes loose,” she mused, motioning for Jade to turn around again, which she did.

Several minutes had passed and they weren’t getting anywhere. More concerningly, Jade’s discomfort was now blatantly obvious. She appeared to be constantly on edge, wincing every time Tori’s fingers brushed against her pale skin. Something was definitely off.

Finally, she had to say something. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” came the quick reply. A little too quick, in Tori’s opinion.

“Are you sure?” the half-Latina pressed. She knew she was taking a big risk, given Jade’s infamous short temper and tendency to lash out at people for the most inconsequential of things. But she had never been one to hold her tongue.

Jade gave an exasperated sigh. More shifting. Teeth worrying her lower lip. “Yes. Nothing’s wrong. Focus on the problem, Vega.”

Tori sent her a skeptical look before raising her hands in an unspoken _okay, if you say so_. She went back to work on the zipper. In the ten or so minutes she’d been struggling to unzip the costume, she’d managed to get the zipper down about half an inch, where it had again stopped and refused to budge. While she tinkered with the zipper, she watched Jade closely, trying to see if she could pick up on whatever was bothering her.

It was weird- Jade normally had no problem speaking up about anything that was wrong. It was one of the things Tori liked about her. She was honest, sometimes to a fault.

The girl in question didn’t look any more at ease. If anything, she only looked more tense, shifting and twitching every few seconds. She seemed to be forcing herself to keep her hands at her sides ever since Tori had first noticed her strange behavior, and trying to limit her movement, possibly in an attempt to regain some of her usual aloof demeanor.

Tori’s curiosity gradually became genuine concern for her friend. Despite everything Jade was doing to hide it, there was clearly something troubling her. She didn’t want to push too hard, for fear of breaking that special, elusive trust they had between them. Tori knew Jade very rarely opened up and showed her true self to anyone. She had to remind herself that Jade wasn’t used to this kind of closeness and that she couldn’t go too fast. Jade’s walls would go right back up and everything, all of the progress they had made towards being friends (or maybe even something more) would be destroyed.

If she wanted an truthful answer, she’d have to tread carefully. With this in mind, Tori cleared her throat somewhat hesitantly.

“Jade, you know you can tell me if something’s wrong, right?” She tried her best to keep her tone light and casual, while still conveying enough seriousness for the other girl to know her concern was genuine.

Jade went stone-still, shoulders tensing. For a moment, Tori thought she was about to be on the receiving end of an angry tirade about minding her own business. Then Jade gave a quiet, unusually subdued sigh, bringing a hand to her forehead. “I-” She turned to face Tori, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “I have to piss.”

Tori’s eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened as she processed the information. “You have to- oh. _Oh._ ” Everything made sense now- the strange urgency, the fidgeting, and Jade’s unusual lack of hostility. Suddenly, something clicked into place in Tori’s mind. The show had run for just over two hours. Most of the cast members had been able to slip away at intermission to use the bathroom if they needed to, but Tori knew for a fact that Jade had been backstage the whole time, preparing for the next act. Which meant that she hadn’t gone since before the show. And that had been close to three hours ago…

“Do you- I mean, is it bad?”

Jade’s pale skin flushed at the awkwardly posed question. Her gaze was fixed intently on the floor. “Kind of,” she mumbled, clearly embarrassed. “It’s whatever. I’ll be fine, just-” she sucked in a breath. “-hurry, if you can.”

Tori nodded, and quickly got back to work. Hopefully she’d be able to get the zipper unstuck soon, but if she couldn’t- well, neither she nor Jade wanted to think about what would happen if it came to that.

Only a few minutes had passed since then, and Tori could see that Jade was in pain. Now that Tori knew what the real issue was, she didn’t seem any more comfortable showing signs of her predicament. She rocked on her heels, crossing her legs and stepping in place, and once or twice a hand inched towards her crotch, but she appeared to be restraining from openly holding herself. Even in her desperation, she was still incredibly stubborn about showing weakness.

Finally, Tori had had enough. “Hey,” she said, soft but firm. She walked around Jade to stand in front of her. “I know this is probably already horrible for you, but… just- I’m not judging you, okay? You can do whatever you need to do,” she said, gesturing vaguely. Jade stared at her, expression unreadable, before nodding once and looking away.

Tori made her way back to her previous position, frowning. Her fingers were starting to hurt from gripping the small metal zipper, but she couldn’t very well give up now. Shaking the hair out of her face, she was about to give the zipper yet another pull when Jade suddenly gasped, doubling over and going completely still.

“What?” Tori asked, slightly panicked. Jade, seemingly caving at last, had her hands shoved between her legs. “It’s nothing, it just- got really bad for a second,” she muttered, breathing heavily. “I’ll be fine.”

Once Jade had straightened up again, Tori refocused her attention on the zipper. That damn zipper. She hardly ever cursed, not even in her head, but this was a time for swearing if there ever was one.

She was surprised Jade hadn’t cursed out loud yet. The gothic girl was known for her indulgent use of expletives, particularly in stressful-

“Ah, fuck!”

There it was. Tori glanced at Jade, worried. “You okay?”

Jade groaned, wrapping one leg around the other, never moving her hands from their grip on her crotch. “Yeah, I just- I don’t know if I can- haah- shit-” She cut herself off with a whimper, and bending over, her hair covering her flushed face like a dark curtain. When she met Tori’s eyes again, she looked like she was going to cry. “Tori, I- I really don’t know how much longer I can-” She didn’t need to finish her sentence for Tori to know what she meant. Her voice was shaking now, and it only served to fuel Tori’s concern and sympathy.

“Uhh, okay, hold on-” She racked her brain for an idea. It was obvious Tori’s efforts weren’t doing any good. The zipper wasn’t going to give any time soon, and they were running out of time...

Her eyes lit up with a solution. It probably wasn’t the best one, but as far as she knew, it was all they had. “I’ll go tell Sikowitz we can’t get the costume off and ask if we can just cut it. Do you have your scissors on you?” she asked, all in one breath. Jade looked up at her from her hunched over position, nodding weakly.

Wasting no time, she grabbed for the door, pulling it open and running back towards the theater.

Alternating between weaving between people and glancing around her, she began scanning the crowd for their eccentric acting teacher. Spotting Beck and Cat, she sprinted in their direction, very nearly running into a number of audience members as she did so.

“Hey,” she gasped, out of breath. “Have either of you guys seen Sikowitz?”

Cat let out a bubbly giggle. “Wow, you look like you just ran a marathon. One time, my brother-”

Tori groaned. She was about to interrupt what she was sure would be a very long, very confusing story when Beck beat her to it. “Uh, Cat, maybe you can tell us later.” He turned to Tori. “I think he’s backstage.”

Tori sent him a grateful smile. “Thanks!”

She jogged over to the stage, pushing aside the heavy curtain and ducking into the dimly-lit space. Spotting Sikowitz standing next to a box of costumes, she quickly made her way over. “Sikowitz?”

He turned. “Ah, Tori! What can I do for you?”

She took a deep breath in, still winded. “The zipper on Jade’s costume is stuck and we’ve been trying to get it off for like 20 minutes, but it’s not working. Can we cut it off?” she blurted impatiently.

He appeared to think for a moment. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “Sure. Go ahead. That thing is old and ratty anyways.”

Tori gave him a nod of thanks, turning on her heel and jogging back to the bathroom. She noted with a small grin to herself that this was the most exercise she’d gotten in a while. She pushed open the door with her shoulder, pausing to lean on it and catch her breath. “He said it’s fine,” she croaked, letting her head hit the door with a thud.

Jade was sitting on the bathroom floor, hands buried in her crotch and shoulders trembling just enough to see. “Oh thank god,” she breathed, leaning forward. She attempted to get to her feet as Tori walked over to her, but hissed in pain and instantly had to sit back down.

“Need- want some help?” Tori asked, catching herself just in time. Jade made a disgruntled sound that Tori accepted as a yes.Tori knelt and took hold of Jade’s forearms, slowly lifting her up to a standing position. Once she was sure Jade’s legs weren’t going to give out from underneath her, she let go.

Jade bounced on the balls of her feet, breath coming in uneven pants. Her knees were pressed together and she was dancing from one foot to the other. Gingerly, she used one of her hands to pull a pair of scissors from her boot. Tori noticed that she took this opportunity to grind her crotch against her heel, releasing a soft moan. She handed the scissors to Tori, who hurried to get behind her.

Tori had decided the fastest way to go about this would probably be to cut along one side of the zipper. She wedged one blade of the scissors under the costume material, eliciting a tiny yelp from Jade as the cold metal came into contact with her skin. Slowly, she began cutting through the stiff fabric.

The scissors were small, and it was tedious work. It didn’t exactly help that Jade couldn’t stand still, either. She bobbed up and down, bending at the waist and shifting constantly. It wasn’t that it annoyed Tori, though- she completely understood. Jade was probably in agony by now.

Tori had only made it halfway down Jade’s back when the darker-haired girl froze, a string of curses slipping from her lips, followed promptly by a moan.

“Fuck, fuck, _shit_ , no- haah-” Jade sank to her knees, eyes shut tightly. Tori placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Just a little bit longer. Two minutes. That’s all I need. I can get it off in two minutes. You can do this,” she coaxed, rubbing her upper arm.

Jade met Tori’s gaze. This time she did have tears in her eyes. “Tori, I-” Her voice cracked. “I have to piss so bad. There’s no way I can- haah, shit, shit-” she cried out.

Tori sat down behind her, snaking her hands around the other girl’s waist. “It’s okay,” she heard herself say. A strange, new calmness had settled in the pit of her stomach, taking over her senses. “It’s okay,” she repeated. “Just relax.” One of her hands had settled on Jade’s lower abdomen, and was now rubbing small circles, applying gentle pressure.

Jade made a series of high-pitched whines. “No,” she whispered. “Don’t…haah, stop…” She feebly nudged Tori’s hand away, but it was half-hearted.

Tori pressed harder, feeling the way Jade’s rock-hard bladder pushed back against her fingers. “It’s okay. Try to relax,” she murmured. “You’re in pain. I don’t want you to be in pain.” She pulled Jade in, tightening her embrace around her. Jade squeaked, fighting hard to escape Tori’s grasp. “Tori, st-stop, I’m going to-”

Tori kissed the top of her head. “That’s what I’m trying to do,” she joked, wrapping both arms around Jade’s waist and squeezing. Jade whimpered, squirming frantically. They both knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to give in easily.

Tori’s fingers closed around Jade’s wrists, pulling her hands away from her crotch and pinning them behind her back. “Stop,” she chided tenderly. “You’re going to hurt yourself. It’s not good to hold it for so long.” Jade’s only response was to mewl in protest, her entire frame shaking with the effort of maintaining control without the use of her hands. Tori released Jade’s hands just as a muffled hissing filled the room. She felt Jade’s body go stiff against hers as she finally gave in. “Ah-!”

Tori watched, transfixed, as Jade spread her knees, letting her head fall back in both exhaustion and relief. A low moan escaped her throat in between gasps and pants.

Gradually, the hissing became quieter in volume until it came to a complete silence. Tori listened to the sound of Jade’s breathing growing more steady and evening out.

“You okay?” Tori’s voice cut through the silence like a knife.

“Yeah.” Jade’s tone was nonchalant, but Tori could hear the ever-so-slight tremor at the end. She moved to sit in front of Jade, carefully avoiding the puddle on the floor. “Jade.”

The other girl’s eyes remained glued to the floor.

“Jade. Look at me, please.” Tori’s hand found Jade’s, and she rubbed it with her thumb soothingly. When Jade finally looked up, Tori’s suspicions were confirmed. Her stunning blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, cheeks flushed bright red.

Tori went to pull Jade into an embrace, but she flinched away, wrapping her arms around herself and biting down on her lip hard. “It’s okay. I’m fine. Just go home, Tori.” Tori didn’t think she’d ever heard Jade sound so small before, despite the hard edge in her voice.

Tori went silent, but she made no move to stand. She knew that it would probably be safer to respect Jade’s wishes and leave her alone, but she also knew that Jade would likely fall apart as soon as she walked out that door, and the thought of Jade crying alone…

She decided it was worth the risk. “I’m not just going to leave you here,” Tori murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of Jade’s face. Jade didn’t lean away from the touch, which Tori took as a good sign. Jade closed her eyes, taking a deep, albeit shaky breath.

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

Tori blinked. The plea was voiced in a soft, urgent tone that sounded utterly foreign coming from Jade. “Of course not,” she promised, placing a hesitant hand on Jade’s back.

The gentle touch seemed to be what finally prompted Jade to come undone. She allowed a single ragged sob to escape her lips, one arm flying up to cover her face. Tori willingly wrapped her arms around her, allowing Jade to hide her face in the crook of her neck.

To her credit, Jade pulled herself together quickly. It wasn’t long before she wiped away the last of her tears, gingerly untangling herself from Tori and sitting back on her knees to assess the damage. The pants she was wearing were dark, so from a distance, the wet patch was barely visible. The puddle on the floor was of substantial size, and Tori felt guilty for the janitor who was going to have to mop it up, but not guilty enough to do anything about it.

Seeing no reason to stay on the floor of their school bathroom any longer, Tori stood, offering a hand to Jade. “Let’s just go back to your place so you can shower and change and stuff. If we leave through the front doors, we can avoid the crowds,” she suggested.

Taking the proffered hand and rising to her feet, Jade sent Tori a grateful look. “Thank you.” It was genuine, and Tori couldn't help but smile in return.

“No worries.”


End file.
